


ILY

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [65]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Blanket Permission, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, GxK, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: It's awkward, but Gillian will gladly take this type of awkward. The type filled with the excitement of a first date, the nerves of 'Can I touch her? When should I touch her?', the way she can hardly believe she's allowed to even feel this way.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Caitlin Todd, Gillian Foster/Jethro Gibbs/Cal Lightman/Caitlin Todd (implied)
Series: Lie to NCIS [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	ILY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> This is another one where my lovely co-writer [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/pseuds/BadWolf303) did the heavy lifting, I just edited it and made sure it fitted neatly into the verse! The add a co-writer thingy is being a twat, hence the A/N instead.
> 
> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084)

* * *

_**ily** _

* * *

  
  
It's awkward, but Gillian will gladly take this type of awkward. The type filled with the excitement of a first date, the nerves of 'Can I touch her? When should I touch her?', the way she can hardly believe she's allowed to even feel this way.

It's much better than the awkwardness of the last time they went shopping - when Kate slipped and realised she loved Gillian, when Gillian wanted to say it back, so badly, but knew that both their hearts were already breaking and she didn't want to hurt Kate more. When she saw that look on Kate's face, the devastation that Gillian is trying so hard now to forget.

They haven't really talked about it, but they're both taking it slow. Kate's no longer avoiding her, Kate's freely looking at her with those big eyes and that smile, in the same way she looks at Gibbs, and is even starting to look at Cal. And Gillian loves that she can look back at Kate the same way. That she can start to fully love to her heart's capacity. That they're going to try and make this work, and she really, really thinks they can.

But for now, it's just her and Kate, and it's awkward, yes, but warm and familiar like it should always be. When Kate bumps her hand against Gillian's again (since they're walking closer than two just-friends usually would), she wraps her pinky tentatively around GillIan's. Gillian smiles and tangles their fingers together.

Kate bites her lip, her cheeks pink in that shy but charming way shee has when she's pleased, and it makes Gillian laugh, she's so happy. Kate looks up at her with that beautiful dimpled smile.

"Far cry from the last time we were here together," Gillian says.

Kate's blush deepens, and her smile falters, and Gillian stops walking to focus her attention all on Kate, because she's not sure what she said to kill the mood, and she's already regretting whatever it might've been. "What's wrong?" Gillian asks. "It's okay; we're back here now."

Kate shakes her head. "I'm just... I think I hurt you, and I never tried to explain, I just... ignored you, and I'm... God, Gillian, I'm so sorry. I just-"

Gillian reaches forward to tuck Kate's hair behind her ear, and they both glance around a little, recognising they're in public, and public displays of affection aren't something either of them is entirely comfortable with. "Let's go get some coffee. We can talk, okay?"

Kate's smile is shy. Gillian wants to kiss it. Her heart about bursts when she realises that she can. Maybe not right this second, but whenever she wants. "I'll pay," Kate says. "And I'm treating you to some cake."

Gillian laughs again. "Well, how can I say no to that?"

* * *

They sit in silence. It's not exactly comfortable, but it's not awkward, either. Gillian wouldn't call it nice, but she doesn't mind it. They both have things to think about, but they're starting to get back to something brilliant again, and that makes it all , she knows she's going to have to start this conversation if they're to have it at all.

"You don't have to apologise or feel bad about what happened, Kate. I understand," she starts. "And we're here now. But if you need to talk about it, well, maybe I do, too. Maybe we should."

Kate's eyes are down on her coffee, but she has determination set in her face, like she knows and wants to have this conversation, too. No matter how hard it might be. "I thought I was going to ruin everything. That being in love with you meant I was doing wrong by Gibbs. And that it would be impossible to keep you both."

Gillian nods, reaches across the table for Kate's hand - because she can, because she can't _not_. "So you avoided me?"

"It was awful. I don't want you to think those few days were easy, because they weren't. God, I just wanted to run to you. I didn't know what to do."

"It was awful for me, too," she says, because Kate needs her honesty. "But... knowing how you feel...?" She pauses there, because yes, Kate said it then, but a lot has happened in between.

"I love you," Kate says, and something like disbelief and wonder crosses her face as the words leave her mouth. "I really, really love you. I meant it then. I still do. And I just... is it okay, now? Is it really? Because Gillian, I don't think I could stop. I tried. I really did. And that was awful, too."

"It's okay," Gillian confirms, and Kate's entire body slumps with a release of tension. Gillian doesn't know exactly how they're going to navigate this yet, but she knows she will fight for it, with everything she's got. She's pretty sure Gibbs will, too, and Cal is still wrapping his head around it, but he'll get there. She knows he will. She believes in all of them. "This will all be okay. I promise."

Kate smiles. And it's full of dimples, and it's bright, and it's beautiful.

And Gillian realises with a jolt she hasn't yet said it back.

"Katie?" she says as Kate takes a sip of her coffee, because she needs Kate's eyes on her. "I didn't say it then, but I need you to know I felt it. And I feel it now, too. I love you. And I couldn't stop loving you, either. And I'm so so happy now I won't have to."

Kate's eyes are so huge when they're filled with emotion. "You love me?"

"I love you."

Kate bites her lip in that smitten way Gillian thought she might never see directed her way again.

She is so, so happy she never gave up on this.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been SO LONG since the last update, 2019 was not a good year.


End file.
